This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT We propose to examine the absorption and excretion of zinc and copper in infants with ostomies. This will be accomplished by measuring baseline excretion and serum levels of zinc, copper, and ceruloplasmin, and by utilizing stable isotopes of zinc and copper to measure absorption and excretion. When an infant with an ostomy is receiving primarily total parenteral nutrition (TPN) with minimal or no enteral feeds, we will collect ostomy output for 24 hours to measure zinc and copper excretion, and will measure serum zinc, copper, and ceruloplasmin levels. We will utilize stable isotopes of zinc and copper at two time points: when the infant still has the ostomy and is receiving primarily enteral nutrition without TPN, and lastly, when/if the patients ostomy is removed with the bowels reanastamosed and the patient is stable on enteral feeds.